


О разговорах и их отсутствии

by Anonymous



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: С разговорами у них не заладилось с самого начала.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для мышь-медуница.

С разговорами у них не заладилось с самого начала.

Курякин предпочитал молчать. Практически всегда, за исключением обсуждения текущих миссий и остроумных, по его мнению, ответов на провокационные вопросы.

Соло долгое молчание угнетало. Вот только выбор тем для бесед был крайне ограничен, и расширить его никак не удавалось.

Однажды они поставили почти трехчасовой рекорд, прождав связного в отвратительной лондонской забегаловке и умудрившись не сказать друг другу ни слова. В конце концов Соло не выдержал, захлопнул журнал и уставился на своего напарника.

— Что у вас идет в кино?

Курякин медленно повернул голову.

— Я давно не был дома.

Соло подавил тяжелый вздох.

— Недавно привозили вашу комедию на фестиваль в Вену, я видел там афишу. Что-то про кавалеристов.

Илья нахмурился, но потом его лицо посветлело.

— Это про девушку, которая переоделась мужчиной и сбежала на войну с… Наполеоном. Был такой император. Очень самонадеянный.

Курякин усмехнулся своей немудрящей шутке, и Соло вдруг расхотелось поддевать его.

— Хороший фильм?

— Забавный. — Илья едва заметно пожал плечом. — Мне больше понравился «Девять дней одного года».

— Звучит… серьезно.

Курякин настороженно посмотрел на него, ощутив тень насмешки, но Соло не успел поправить ситуацию. Их вдребезги пьяный связной подошел к столику и громко сообщил, что провалил задание.

***

С разговорами у них не получалось и после нескольких месяцев совместной работы. Наверное, Соло смог бы привыкнуть к этому, если бы дело касалось только обычного трепа. Но всё оказалось сложней.

Во время банального обыска здания в Токио их обнаружили, но самое дурное было в том, что они не успели уйти, и только потому, что не поняли друг друга, — точнее, Соло не понял намерений Курякина, не успел прикрыть, отвлечь внимание охранников.

Габи вытащила их оттуда, каким-то чертовым чудом, и даже ничего не сказала, но оглушающая тишина в такси была гораздо хуже любых обвинений.

Заходя в номер Курякина вслед за ним, Соло знал, что всё кончится швырянием стула в зеркало, но не был уверен, кто в этот раз начнет первым.

— Ты знаешь, Большевик, у меня много талантов, — медленно начал он, пытаясь сдержаться. — Но я не умею читать мысли. Ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, это твое дело, но говорить со мной ты обязан! Какого черта ты не сказал мне, что собираешься делать?

— Какого черта ты не спросил? — прорычал в ответ Курякин, удерживаясь за спинку кресла. — Ты ведь обычно ни на секунду не замолкаешь! Мы стояли в пяти сантиметрах друг от друга, ты ничего не спросил, я подумал, что ты понял!

Соло вдохнул, собравшись возразить, но внезапно для самого себя умолк и даже отступил, куда-то к стене. Курякин был прав. Он ведь на самом деле решил, что понял действия напарника.

Он начал полагаться — не сотрудничать, не взаимодействовать, а полагаться, как на собственные руки и чутье. Он решил, что может даже не спрашивать.

Паника и злость подступили почти вплотную, но когда Соло поднял взгляд на Курякина, то увидел отражение своих мыслей в глазах русского — «нет, это уже чересчур», «с этим надо завязывать», «я могу только в одиночку, только если за всё отвечаю сам»…

Но Соло знал, уже совершенно отчетливо знал, что это неправда. Он понимал, несмотря ни на что, что ему лучше работалось с русским. Он хотел продолжать работать с ним. И ему нужно было спасать ситуацию. Как всегда.

— Говори мне в следующий раз. Все свои действия проговаривай. Даже если я не спрошу. Иначе нас просто положат где-нибудь, из-за того, что мы оба будем стрелять в одну из десяти целей. Это будет… глупо. Уэйверли будет смеяться. И рассказывать про нас байки.

Курякин несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом очень медленно разжал кулаки и кивнул.

***

На задания, подобные этому, — когда нужно было вытянуть сведения из объекта, который не доверял женщинам, — обычно отправляли Соло. Но в этот раз объект был знаком с ним, а времени совсем не оставалось. Дело было срочным и слишком серьезным, так что к концу тяжелой беседы с Уйверли того подвела даже его извечная ирония.

— Всё, хватит! У вас два дня, вытаскивайте из него информацию, как хотите. Хоть через шантаж, хоть через постель.

Курякин сидел за столом, очевидно обдумывая операцию. Как всегда, молча.

Соло подошел к нему.

— Что, постель испугала, Большевик? — прозвучало более напряженно, чем должно было.

Тот помолчал несколько секунд, словно додумывая свою мысль, а потом повернул голову к Соло.

— Я всеядный.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он поднялся со стула и ушел переодеваться…

А через полчаса Соло сидел в номере, слушал беседу Курякина с объектом через передатчик и не мог поверить своим ушам. Откуда что взялось — располагающая манера, теплота в голосе, разумные, пусть и чуть наивные рассуждения… Соло дернул воротник.

Курякин умел разговаривать. Это было похоже на профессиональную партию в теннис, и мячик почти не касался земли. В то время как подачи Соло отбивались так слабо, что он не успевал их подхватить и только наблюдал за аутами, а последнее время все чаще так и оставлял ракетку на скамейке, не пытаясь возобновить игру.

Беседа длилась и длилась, и обида захлестывала Соло все сильней. Но вдруг он услышал в наушнике свою собственную фразу. И еще одну, и еще. Те самые технические «спайки» разговора — какие-то остроты, слухи, комплименты, которые Соло когда-то использовал, в присутствии Курякина или в разговоре с ним самим. Илья выдавал их, даже не пытаясь переиначить, и тут Соло со всей ясностью понял, насколько тот устал. Он почувствовал, что хочет подсказать, прошептать по-суфлерски, подставить плечо, и едва не пропустил момент, когда объект выложил нужную информацию.

Курякин вернулся в гостиницу через полчаса, без разговоров прошел в душ, а выйдя оттуда, привалился к стене номера и виновато посмотрел на Соло.

— Ты отлично справился, Большевик, — усмехнулся тот, и напряжение поутихло.

— Ты записал?

— Да. Я сообщу Уэйверли. Иди спать.

Курякин улыбнулся. Благодарно.

Соло налил себе виски, глядя на закрывшуюся за напарником дверь, и внезапно почувствовал жгучую радость, что до постели не дошло.

***

Агента бельгийской разведки, с которым они встречались в разрушенной взрывом довоенной пятиэтажке, Соло хорошо знал. Наверное, поэтому он и не сумел отреагировать быстрее, чем получилось. Тот внезапно стал торговаться, вспоминать святые заповеди, а потом выдернул из-за пазухи пистолет и начал стрелять. Сначала вперед, без разбора, словно ничего не видя, а потом развернул оружие дулом к себе. Быстро, как в ускоренной съемке. Или в окружении.

Соло, еще не обернувшись, боковым зрением увидел, как Курякин схватился за бок и начал оседать на землю. Он бросился к нему, стащил с себя куртку и пережал рану, прихватывая со спины, пытаясь понять, сквозное или нет.

Их должны были найти, они не вышли в установленное время на связь, но сколько еще было ждать, Соло понятия не имел.

Он как мог пережимал рану, но кровь не останавливалась, продолжала пропитывать ткань.

— Плохо дело, да, Ковбой?

— Глупости, Большевик. С чего ты взял?

— Ты молчишь, — усмехнулся Курякин, но ухмылка тут же пропала с его лица. — Знаешь, когда ты долго молчишь… Страшно.

Соло смотрел на свои руки, пытаясь еще крепче прижать куртку, которая была уже мокрой насквозь, и хотел хоть что-то сказать, но голова была пуста, и в ней крутился только до отвращения привязчивый Челентано. И Соло начал напевать, и с ужасом понял, что у него получается почти похоже на кумира итальянских подростков, смеющегося даже в песне, — стай лонтана да ме, держись подальше от меня…

— Ты знаешь, — вдруг перебил разговорившийся Курякин. — Я может отключусь или ерунды какой наговорю…

— Я обещаю заткнуть уши. Как только освобожу руки.

Но Курякин будто не слышал.

— Наговорю… Ты только внимания не обращай, Ковбой… Я по-английски не буду, по-английски нехорошо. Глупо как-то. Лучше по-вашему, как там будет — мио… соньо? Мио тесоро, мио… сьелито…

— Ладно, будем считать, что «сьелито» я не слышал. Во-первых, это уже испанский, во-вторых, какое еще, к дьяволу, солнышко?

Курякин что-то еще зашептал, но Соло действительно старался больше не слушать. Он продолжал прижимать куртку, боясь, что ему тоже станет страшно.

Недовольный голос Уэйверли на лестнице показался музыкой.

***

Ожидая возвращения Курякина из больницы, Соло достал пленку с записью «Девяти дней одного года». Чтобы было, наконец, о чем поговорить.


End file.
